Beast Boy
Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics, usually as a member of the teams Teen Titans and Doom Patrol. Created by writer Arnold Drake and artist Bob Brown, he first appeared in The Doom Patrol #99 (November 1965). Roles * Stripclub attendant in The Great Gem Detective * T.W. in Supers Don't Dance * Fabrizio in Titanic (MeggieConte) (dog form only) * Itchy Itchiford in All Supers Go to Heaven & All Supers Go to Heaven 2 * Hamm in Dog Story (MeggieConte) & Dog Story 2 (MeggieConte) (dog form only) * Boomer in The Christian and the Jew * Pedro in Wendy & Stan * Rita in Chihiro & Company * Tito in Steven & Company * Lance in Sing (Uranimated18 Version) Portrayals *Squirt in Pound Titans Gallery Teen titans beast boy by flutterfly34-d5xczml-1-.jpg Beast-Boy-and-Raven-teen-titans-couples-9538702-640-480.jpg|Beast Boy with Raven Beast boy x terra kiss.jpg|Beast Boy with Terra Beast Boy Stanley.png Beast Man Image12.png Beast Man Image8.png Beast Man Image6.png Beast Boy as Hippopotamus.png Beast Boy as Bat.png Beast Boy as Hammerhead Shark.png Beast Boy as Anteater.png Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-5324.jpg 1556399637981358143897.jpg Beast Boy.png Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2108.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2115.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2119.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2121.jpg|Raven holding unconscious Beast Boy Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2133.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2126.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2148.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2128.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1308.jpg Beast_Boy__Raven.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1067.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_1075.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_1083.jpg 4c64116c-f696-409d-8d22-03c254852d9e screenshot.jpg Go5.png Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1071.jpg Teen Titans gasp as they see being mind-controlled.jpg 067966e3-9943-4cb6-92da-930f77555d5a screenshot.jpg beast_boy_by_dgorsh19-d97rvfz.jpg Robin attacking the Teen Titans.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2000.jpg TTG Lemur.png TTG Donkey.png TTG! Elephants.jpg Ttg31.png Ttg52.jpg TTG Real Magic 126a 66.png Finding Bubbles.png Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2217.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2213.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2199.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2193.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2218.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2222.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2223.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2228.jpg Teen-titans-go-to-the-movies-129044.jpg Big 1540744206 image.jpg 19758-Hot-Movie-TV-Shows-Teen-Titans.jpg Teen Titans throwing Fire energy balls at Slade's robot.png Teen Titans go to the movies screenshot.png The Teen Titans acting like movie stars.jpg MV5BODc1YTYyOWItNTIyZi00ZDViLThhZDEtMWQwZjRmYzUwYjc0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjQ4NjY2MzE@. V1 SY1000 CR0014011000 AL -1024x731.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2256.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2265.jpg Snapshot-2018-11-19 at 06 45 25 PM-656159719.png 1 eq-1TdaAnyblWf6O8UlaHw.jpeg teentitansgomovies257.jpg 646026.jpg TTG Movie9.jpg Teen-titans-go-movies-still-01 758 426 81 s c1.jpg Teen-Titans-Go.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2155.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2163.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2157.jpg Teen-titans-go-to-the-movies victory.jpeg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Green Characters Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans Go! Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warner Bros. Franchise Characters Category:Warner Bros. Animation Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Kids Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Black Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Boys Category:Children Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who Fart Category:Screaming Characters Category:Gay Category:Annoying Characters Category:Bastards Category:Characters with two girlfreinds Category:Idiots Category:Dimwits Category:Tomboys Category:Wild Animals Category:Wild Characters Category:Assholes Category:Dogs Category:Boovs (2020) Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Characters with spikey hair Category:Green Animals Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Green Haired Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Sneeze Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Beast Boy and Raven Category:Robin and Beast Boy Category:Robin and Cyborg Category:Robin and Starfire Category:Robin and Raven Category:Male Damsels Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who got Fat